A to Z
by Dobby123
Summary: Just some drabbles that circle around Mochida.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a drabble that will have 100-600 words written about Mochida. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1 Affair

It was a one time thing. Just one time, but one time turned into two and two turned into three and before he knew it, he was in too deep. He knew his wife was aware of the affair he was having with her best friend, but they both only been married for a year and to ask for a divorce so soon was unheard of. He loved his wife, but not enough not to leave for work knowing he was going to come home with another woman lipstick and perfume on, so he buys her gifts and she pretends to be happy. So when they invite their friends and family over, she brags about the gifts he buys for her and he complains about how fat he's going to get with her cooking. The perfect story for this jacked up life.

So imagine his surprised when he came home to a dark house and his wife wasn't there to greet him. He called out for her, but she didn't answer and he grew a little worried. She never did this before. If she was going out for the night, she would tell him and she left at least one light on for him. He went to the living room and saw a brown envelope and a black box and he just new he lost her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2 Burn

The smell of wood smoke drifted through the house like an incense. It wasn't an unpleasant smell at first until Mochida jumped up at the sound of a fire alarm. Confused and a little disoriented he rolled out of bed to see what his dad was burning this time. But upon entering the hallway, he was greeted by a thick acrid smell of smoke. And a sense of dread filled him when he remembered that he was home alone today and there was no way his dad did this. Fear gripped him like animal trapped in a corner and that's exactly what he was. He panicked and bolted out of his room and made a mad dash down the hallway, before he started choking on the smoke and he realized that he was running to the fire instead of away from it.

Crying he started crawling to the back and this time the smoke was all over and he couldn't escape it. He crawled towards the kitchen and he watched his mother pride and joy go up in flames, her dream kitchen and he knew that his father dojo was most likely gone as well. And soon he was going to be next. The smoke and the fire was too much for him to handle and he couldn't go back the way he came as he heard an ominous creaking sound and a bang. His vision started to spot and he breath gone raggard and his limbs were turning to mush. The feeling of hopelessness splashed over like a bucket of cold water. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would go unconscious soon.

.

.

.

It was late in the evening, and the cafe was busy and people were bumping into each other trying to rush and get home. In the corner there were three teens that should be home right now, but as usual they were breaking the rules, plus it was a great time to gossip about the latest incident in their town.

"Did you hear about that fire," one asked.

"I heard about it, such a terrible incident," another answered.

One scoffed, "That wasn't an accident, from what I heard." The others leaned in closer. "From what I heard that fire was no accident."

"But they said it was faulty wiring."  
>"And that's what they thought too, but that's when they started smelling the kerosene."<p>

One of them squealed, "Get out, are you serious?"

"Whoa that's scary."

They nodded, "Yeah, but you want to know what the real scary part about it was?"

The other two looked at each other wondering if they really wanted to know, considering how horrified their friend was. "What was it?"

"Somebody nailed the boys windows shut."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys had an awesome holiday and new year and is ready to make this year your year. Sorry for the late, late update, but busy end of the year and lack of ideas is to blame. Sorry for my grammar and spelling errors and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3 Chaos

Mochida could only look at the scene before him in utter confusion. He swears, he swears he only left the room for one minute. Just one and the state of it was just...destroyed. It was like an embarrassing sense of deja vu, with the walls all blackened with soot and dust. The occupants were scattered around the room, one was halfway out the window, another was knocked out on the floor and the other was stunned and was torned between being resigned or screaming so they were doing a combination of both and somebody completely left the room, but it wasn't a great surprised on who sense it was slightly quieter.

Mochida looked at the only other occupant in the room that wasn't in a state of disarray and grimaced. "I thought we agreed that if I was going to teach these nitwits English we were going to do it my way." The small infant before him just smirked and went back to sipping on his espresso and Mochida choked back a sob. He wasn't getting paid for this shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the 'Not As Bad' AU.**

Chapter 4 Deja Vu

Kensuke Mochida was sitting with his friends outside on the rooftop. It was such a nice day outside, the weather was absolutely beautiful, it wasn't so hot or cold, the clouds were a-few and scattered and last but not least it was quiet. To bad peaceful wasn't apart of the quiet as he and his fellow classmates were in a bit of a dilemma. What would that be? Well…

"Don't you feel that we been through this before?" The group nodded and they studiously at their lunch because really what else could they do?

"Except the other guys were really stupid and was said to be on drugs."

The group grimace, "Maybe not drugs, but stupid and trigger happy."

"And delusional," the other pipped in. "Don't forget delusional."

Mochida friends looked at him like they expected him to drop dead at any moment. "What, it's not like I'm going to get shot again." His friends gave him a dry look. Mochida long since stopped eating since the gun muzzle was on the back of his neck and it was kind of hard to swallow when you're for sure that you're going to have a hole blasted through your neck.

"Surely there isn't a gang member at this school, there can't be one unless they want to be killed for Hibari-sempai." This was disturbing his territory and anybody who disturb him or his territory was subjected to be "bitten to death". Unfortunately, Mochida learned some new stuff after he got shot and Mochida was then made an unofficial protector of Namimori. All he had to do was make sure nobody gets killed or receive life-threatening injury at the school or the town. While Mochida wasn't doing a great job, he was doing an upstanding job at being the main target. So that was a doing good-ish job, right? Right?

Mochida tapped his earpiece to notified the usual ruffians, that Namimori was once again being invaded and was in need of some saving. All Mochida needed to do was make sure that nobody gets hurt.

This was a terrible sense of deja vu. Let's just hope nobody, but these invaders are the ones to get carried out on the stretcher this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Effort

Mochida couldn't understand the person in front of him. If he was the same asshole from four years ago, he'd be kicking this boy into submission by now. But now he had a bit of respect for the boy which at this point was steady declining, because this boy was being so...useless. Right now, he was the next and the last person on the list to get Sawada to put his ass into gear, because for the reason he couldn't fully understand but he got the gist of it.

"You know, I'm actually disappointed in you," Mochida said not looking at Sawada. "I thought you grew up from being so dame, but I guess not. I guess all those stories that you and the other freaks told me was a lie and I am going really crazy. I mean I have to be crazy to believe that you took down all those criminals and went to a different time world and save ours from total annihilation and blah, blah…"

Sawada frowned, "What?"  
>Mochida went on, "Well, I take that back, I believe it, but I don't believe that "you" did it," Sawada looked insulted. "I mean who would waste their time on somebody who don't work hard at all, make almost any excuse not to do anything, but have the nerve to tell other people to "work hard"." Sawada flinched as if he recalled at the moment when those careless words pushed somebody he come to love and cherish over the edge. "Then not only did you do that, you have the galls to drag innocent people into your problems and almost get them killed." Sawada looked ashamed of himself.<p>

"Now you're worrying everybody by doing a piss poor job at everything, because of what? Some _baby_ isn't here to hold your hand," Mochida sneered. "Well tough luck, you slacker. You better start getting used to being able to do things on your own because what you're doing these days it's only a matter of time before you lose somebody permanently. Plus, you're doing your tutor a great disservice by failing all your exams and letting yourself get beat up and letting your _family_ down." Mochida watched Sawada completely fall apart at those guilty-tripping words and figured he said enough. He just hope that Sawada pulls himself together because if he doesn't Vongola isn't going to last long at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been on the roll these past few days. My creative muse is back in action and I'm going to take full advantage of it.**

Chapter 6 Frivolous

I never had a sense of responsibility. I never felt like I had to get somewhere. I never felt rushed. I just did what I wanted, when I wanted, however and wherever. I was surprised I actually managed to survive in this world that did nothing but control how you live, because anything that wasn't "society" regulated was a 'no-no'. So while I'm living my life the way I wanted to, I started to receive calls from old classmates and suddenly I'm spitting out congratulations and well-wishes.

My high school classmates talk about how they're engaged or getting married or having babies. And here I was sitting in an empty apartment that I occupied for ten years with nothing that really said 'home'. I haven't "date" since my freshman year of college before I swore off dating, it was constricting and confining to me.

Now I'm sending my congratulation to old classmates as I watch them walk away with

their lovely brides. And while I know that some of them won't last forever, they're getting somewhere in life. And me? I'm growing frantic. I looked behind me to see a short woman behind me clapping almost as frantically as me.

I'm nervous.

I'm on edge.

I'm late.

Late.

Late.

DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope these abrupt endings doesn't bother you guys. **

Chapter 7 Genuine

I can't say that I love her and she doesn't love me either, but there's that mutual comfortness that we have with each other and that's okay. We hooked up for all the wrong reasons and I'm sure if other people found out why we're together we would surely be mocked. After getting together after my last classmate wedding a year ago. We finally decided to move in together despite all our friends and parents protest. They said we needed to be married before we move in together, but then the accusations about early pregnancy started and that was a mess.

"I'm going to be working over time for the next couple of weeks," she said. I grunted not bothering to argue with her. When it came to her and job, she was a hard nut to crack. Working hard and long hours in a stressful environment and smoked daily as well as drinking, she collapsed a month ago. After strict bed rest for a week and she had to quit smoking and drinking for a while. Needless to say after she did that, she had more energy and became quite the health nut.

"Remember what the doctor said," I said. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. I raised an eyebrow at her in warning. "I mean it, I'm not about to get knocked out by your dad because you chose to be stubborn."

If there was any consolation her dad thought I was a NEET, but that was his fault. He never did ask what I did for a living.

"He said he was sorry." She smiled, lips twitching.

"Yeah, yeah." I said smiling.


End file.
